The Sundered Frontier Timeline
You might want to do the Sentinel's Fate Crafting Timeline concurrently if you are a crafter. Spire Island City Representatives These should be done in tandem with the main questline that starts with Taglfitz. #80 Establishing a Basecamp #80 Scouting the Possibilities #82 Let the Adventure Begin! Taglfitz Von Gearbender #78 Skills of Deduction The City of Paineel Captain Ghalib Elbaz #78 What a Strange Place... #78 A Rat's Chance #79 Everything has a Beginning #79 Knowledge Through Experimentation #81 A Letter of Summons #*''This quest is offered via the Norrathian mail after you complete Lack of Documentation.'' #82 Strange Looking Bones #*''Though not directly offered by Ghalib, it is started by examining the Strange Looking Bones (Item) in your inventory after finishing Completing the Reporting Chain.'' #83 Investigating Strange Bones #*''This quest will be offered after you have completed the quest Need More Proof on Kerra Isle and all of the quests in the Stonebrunt Encampment quest series.'' Ishaq Al'Nair #79 Not Everything has a Manual #*79 A Little Bit of Arcana #*79 A Touch of the Elements #*79 A Pinch of Necromancy #79 Bringing It All Together #80 Further Research Required #81 A Rodent Problem High Commander Fawzi Zaim #80 Elemental Studies Researcher Ma'jok #80 Progression of the Elements #80 Earth Bending #80 Conquering the Elements #80 Control Over the Elements Alim Dabir #80 Progression of the Arcane #80 Just a Jump to the Left #80 Arcana and Teleportation #80 Completed Arcane Studies Nudhir Il'qatai #80 Knowledge through Necromancy Apprentice Aulerun #80 A Test of Death #80 A Test of Life #80 Control Over Death #80 An Uneasy Request #80 A Potion Remedy Loridan Kol'Etta #82 Shoo Them Away Zafirah Aamira #81 Kill 10 Rats #81 Joining Their Ranks #81 There Must Be Something More... #81 Scribblings on the Wall #81 Tread Lightly #81 Archiving the Reports Saihah Al'Lad #81 Current Troubles #81 The Hole Truth #81 Lack of Documentation Elder Shahib Zaim #90 Mending a Broken Land (solo mark quest) #90 The Never Ending Mending of a Broken Land (daily repeatable solo mark quest) Delinah Khahiz :Note: You must be at least a level 85 adventurer to start the following signature quests. *see Signature Quests Timeline Additional Quests #80 Ruined Teleporter The Lowland Basin Alwari Yuk'sel #81 You Dirty Rat! The Eye of Dartain Saihah Al'Lad #81 Distorted View #81 Through the Looking Glass #81 Rock Biters #81 Source of the Rumblings #81 Setting the Bait Ishaq Al'Nair #81 Personal Attention #81 Methodical Research #81 Obscure Vision #81 Mind Numbing Substance #81 Herbal Remedies #81 Dem Bones #81 Delivering Bag O' Bones Quindel Far'Dorleh *82 A Heart of Stone Seth Xrik'Sel *82 Living Trees of Stone Stonebrunt Encampment Fazia Al'Khattab #82 Protecting the Encampment #81 River Rock Research #81 Sifting Through the River Rock #81 Lost Rations #82 Informing the Leadership #81 Sneaky Kerrans #81 Catching the Spy #81 More Lost Rations #81 Rocky Road #81 Stone Cold Delivery Warriden Jupidor #82 A Toxic Concern #82 Follow the Food Chain #82 The Food Source Masih Najjar #82 Enhancing the Patrols #82 Scout Reports #82 Replacing the Missing Patrol #82 Completing the Reporting Chain Inayat Wijdani #82 An Interesting Find Toxxulia Forest *85 Hunting for the Hunters (repeatable) -- from Hunter Rajik *82 Foraging for Goodies (repeatable) -- from Forager Rilloke *81 A Trip to the Isle -- from Boralius Kerra Isle Hitus Sharpclaw # 83 Nom Noms # 83 Stealin' Ur Milk # 83 I Can Has... # 83 You can has... # 84 A Royal Crush Ritualist Joyaren # 83 Going Coconuts # 83 Mother's Milk # 83 Nice Kitty... # 83 Cats and Dogs # 83 Yityen Case Shaman Yityen # 83 Warding the Isle # 83 Displaced Hopes # 83 To Catch a Rat # 84 A Trap in the Hand... # 83 Sunday Sunday Sunday # 84 Check the Traps #* You must first do Pitmaster Shar'rik's quests to obtain this last quest Pitmaster Shar'rik # 83 In This Corner... # 84 Returning Victorious Simerah Everfur # 84 The Missing Fuzzy Tiger Caretaker Mik'roe # 84 A Dirty Job # 84 Feed the Tigers (Repeatable once a day) Kerra Queen Martah # 83 Grape Apes # 83 Gorililililas! # 83 There and Back Again # 83 Here Kitty Kitty Kejek Chief Nuryen # 84 They Cannot be Trusted # 84 Proof Positive! # 84 Need More Proof Lillithiah Feathertail # 84 Worrisome Rumors # 84 Feathers for Peace of Heart Hua Mein Village Outside of the Village: Jin'tu # 83 Proving Intentions # 83 Ensuring the Corruption # 83 Where the Rare Plant Grows # 83 Grinding Bones # 83 Battle of Ages Past Outside of the cave: Mgi'mu # 83 Village People Luah Seigh # 83 Fishing Dangerously Svyi Tu'usto # 83 Preparing for the Worst # 83 Training the Young # 83 A Day in the Life Majho Jung # 83 Carving the Past # 83 Cementing the Pieces # 83 One Chip at a Time # 83 Shiny In and Out Mashi Su'Wah # 83 Fancy Dishes Inside the cave: Mushien Lou # 83 Culture and Poetry # 83 Leaves of Green # 83 The Water of the Tiger # 83 Partaking of Tea and Soul Jaen Tiuni # 83 Bamboo Bending # 83 Meeting the Locals # 83 Need to Stick Together # 83 A Pic-a-nic Basket Wan Sengo # 83 To Paint a Pretty Picture Cio'lii # 83 Food, Food, and More Food! # 83 Searching Far and Wide # 83 Respect Your Elders Elder Su'Linh # 84 Going Over the Great Wall # 84 Paying Respects # 84 Making Life a Bit Easier # 84 The Matron Mandates Matron T'Akinu # 83 Buried Troubles # 84 Grab and Go # 84 Toxic Teachings # 84 Clawing the Way Out # 84 Bring Me a Shrubbery # 84 Sapping the Saplings # 84 Meeting the Progeny Bai'Yun # 84 A Visual Emergency # 84 Handbook for the Recently Deceased Roekillik Caves Ritsy # 85 Ritsy Delivery # 85 Ritsy Business # 90 Ritsy Rewards (Heroic) # 90 Ritsy's Lucky String (Heritage Quest) Item Triggered Quests * 79 The One That Got Away * 79 An Unfulfilled List * 85 Justice for JoJo (Heritage Quest) * 86 An Old Troll's Head * given by , offers four times repeatable quests. *#Quests from the Icebox: *#* 81 *#* 81 *#* 81 *#* 81 *#* 81 *#* 83 *#* 83 *#* 83 *#* 84 *#* 84 *# 85